


Worship You

by Wilbutiswriting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Come Swallowing, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Georgenap, Hickeys, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, One Shot, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Praise Kink, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Spit Kink, Sub Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dick sucking, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilbutiswriting/pseuds/Wilbutiswriting
Summary: George finds himself sharing a hotel room with Sapnap, but it ends up being so much better than he originally expects.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 165





	Worship You

Never in George's life had he ever seen a man as gorgeous as the one that was currently staring up at him from his place on the side of his bed. Sapnap's face is red and his hair is plastered to his forehead, sweat causing a slight sheen on his tan skin. Neither of them had planned for this, but now that they're here, it's the only thing that George wants to do.

Both of their lips are puffy and swollen, the throbbing reminding each of them of what just happened. Sapnap's fingers pressed against his mouth and he closes his eyes as he releases a heavy breath. Neither of them say a word. George just stares on in awe, taking in every little detail of the strong man in front of him that has suddenly been taken completely out of commission.

He thought that sharing a room was going to be torture. That they'd spend the entire time fighting and griping, but as soon as they had entered the room the mood had shifted. Somehow, they had ended up with George on top of Sapnap and their lips locking.

George couldn't tell you how it had happened if you asked him. Every minute since the door closed has blurred together, only finally slowing down when they finally pulled apart and George had scrambled back. The carpet under his toes is scratchy and he wonders when he took of his socks and shoes. 

The younger man's eyes finally flutter back open, piercing George with his gaze as their heavy breathing fills the air around them. George isn't sure which one of them moves first, but he does know that he ends up straddling thick thighs again with soft lips kissing at his neck. 

He's done this before. Kissed someone and ground down against them and whimpered names into empty air, but this feels different. Maybe it's because this is Sapnap. Sapnap, the idiot that George can only barely stand most of the time. One of the only people in the world that can get George's blood boiling so fast that it gives him whiplash sometimes.

He threads his fingers through thick, black hair, guiding Sapnap's mouth along his skin and moaning every time teeth nip at his flesh. Unconsciously, he begs for hickeys and marks, not even realizing he's speaking until Sapnap starts sucking fervently on his neck, dutifully turning pale skin red and purple. 

George feels his eyes roll back in his head and he grinds himself down against Sapnap's crotch, working for any amount of friction to satiate the need that's pooling inside his belly. He wants to strip down the man under him and worship his body. Wants to make Sapnap lay back and accept some coddling. Wants to wreck them both in a way that won't leave any doubt about what they've done in the morning when they meet back up with Dream.

He pulls Sapnap's head back, ghosting his own lips over a long, muscular neck that's so tempting that he's unsure how he's missed it until now. He wonders how long he's felt like this. Wanted this. How long have the two of them been building to this without knowing it?

His teeth pull a small patch of skin between them, forcing a hiss out of Sapnap's pretty mouth. George laves his tongue along the spot, sucking harshly until a brightly colored mark appears. He thinks off-handedly that he could easily grow addicted to this. The feeling, the taste, and the sounds. 

George drops his hands from Sapnap's hair, instead using them to ruck up the larger man's shirt until a strip of his stomach is visible. The stark contrast of tan skin and a dark--almost black--happy trail steals George's attention. He feels his tongue glide between his lips as he takes in the sight. "So pretty, Sapnap."

He hears a sharp intake of breath from the man under him as his fingers brush smooth skin that's riddled with small, faint freckles that he's never noticed before now. The shirt travels higher up, pooling around George's wrists as his hands press against Sapnap's firm chest. He's solid and warm. There's something so comforting and familiar about it, but George can't exactly place why. His head has been swimming since their lips touched the first time and it hasn't stopped.

They work together to take the shirt off the rest of the way and Sapnap tosses it behind himself, immediately reaching to do the same for George. He stops the large hands that tug at his top and shakes his head. 

He pulls his lip between his teeth for a brief moment. "Leave it."

Sapnap just looks up at him, relaxing his hands against George's ribcage and waiting. The patience from him is new to George, but he's excited to see how far he can push it. 

He climbs off of Sapnap again, this time much less frantically. Again, he takes in the broad expanse of tanned, hairy skin that stretches across his friend's torso. His shoulders have more densely packed freckles than the rest of his body and George knows that it's because of how often he goes shirtless when they all adventure together.

How had he never seen how beautiful the other man is? How could he have missed something so obvious?

Soft eyes stare up at him. He's not sure how to start or what to say. Should he even say anything or should he just go for it? He's never been this unsure in a situation like this before and it's throwing him off in a way that just amplifies the dizzy feeling that's swirling through his head.

Sapnap's face is unsure, but eager, soaking in every bit of attention that George throws his way and all he wants to do is reward him for being so sweet. It reminds him of just how new his friend is to stuff like this. How truly inexperienced and moldable the man in front of him is.

He steps close again, pushing his way between strong thighs that are squeezed into a pair of tight sweats that are wearing thin from overuse. George lets his hands trail along the smooth material. "Sapnap?"

The younger man just keeps looking up at him, unmoving as George presses their noses together. "Yes?" His voice is hoarse and shaky, anticipation lacing the single syllable.

George touches their lips together for a moment before he pulls back. "I want to do something, but I need you to agree to it, alright?" His hands skin up the hairy chest in front of him all the way up to the messy mop of dark hair atop the younger man's head. "You can be good for me, can't you?"

Sapnap nods dazedly, letting his own hands settle low on George's hips. "Yes."

George smirks down at him. "Is that the only word you know?" The flush on Sapnap's face grows and he turns away to hide his embarrassment. George grabs his chin, turning his head back until they're staring into each other's eyes again. "Don't be nervous. It's cute that you're so stupid for me."

That draws out a growl and Sapnap's grips gets tighter on George's body, sending a powerful shudder through him. "Shut up."

He lets his face soften, pressing one of his hands against Sapnap's cheek and appreciating the way his stubble prinks his palm. "I'm just kidding." His words are quiet and gentle, barely audible over the beating of his own heart. One of his knees drops forward onto the bed between Sapnap's legs, brushing against the bulge that they've both been pretty much ignoring up to this point. George laughs at the other man's small groan. "You are going to be so fun to play with."

Sapnap's body droops and his eyes fall closed again, silently giving George all the permission he needs to start dropping kisses all along the younger man's chest. His lips press against scratchy chest hair and his tongue finds its way to soft pink nipples that perk up as soon as they're given even the smallest amount of attention.

Neither of them say much as George's lips travel down, along sharp collarbones and broad expanses of muscle that call to him like nothing else in this world. He wants to take his time, but he can also feel the man under him growing impatient. Sapnap shifts his hips over and over again, jerkily moving his hands in failed attempts to grab George's head again that just lead to his body collapsing even further into itself.

The flesh of his abdomen curls in and rolls up deliciously, tempting George's lips and teeth and tongue. He pulls back for a just a moment to survey his work up to this point, sighing in satisfaction at the bright purple and red bruises that are blossoming all over Sapnap's neck and chest. 

"So pretty for me." George locks his eyes with Sapnap's, licking his lips as he hooks his fingers in the waistband of the younger man's sweats. "Can I take these off?"

Sapnap gives him a silent nod and George gets to work, stripping the tight garment from thick thighs and strong calves. Both of them release heavy breaths as George lets himself settle onto his knees, the scratchy carpet from before cushioning him. His hands pet along the tops of Sapnap's thighs absentmindedly, stroking the muscles and working their way to his soft inner thighs.

He looks up when a soft moan escapes Sapnap's lips, grinning at how easy it seems to be to make the other man fall apart. 

George reaches up, grabbing Sapnap's strong jaw and pulling until their lips are pressed together. Stubble pricks his skin as their faces press together, mouths moving in sync and tongues tangling together fervently. 

He grabs at Sapnap's hair, almost sobbing at how perfect the strands feel between his fingers. It's definitely long enough for Sapnap to put it back into a ponytail and even the image of that in George's mind has him drawing himself back so that he can get back to worshipping Sapnap's strong body. The size difference between them hasn't escaped him, instead fueling every move that he makes to show the man above him just how sexy he is in George's eyes.

And isn't that a weird thought? If you had asked George yesterday, he would have told you that Sapnap's looks were brought down by his garishly cocky personality, but now he's not so sure. He thinks that maybe if Sapnap were to take control at this moment he would let him.

"George!" Sapnap gasps, pushing one of his hands into George's hair as he nibbles on Sapnap's firm chest. The feeling of Sapnap's blunt nails scratching at his scalp just pushes George to do more, tasting every inch of skin that he can get his mouth on.

The hair on Sapnap's body gets thicker and more coarse the farther down George's mouth goes. He sucks a mark onto Sapnap's soft stomach, chin pressing against the top of his underwear and drawing a heavy groan from the other man's throat. He smirks, gently biting the skin in front of him. 

George lets his nose trail down Sapnap's stomach, over the lip of his underwear, and then presses the sip against the rigid hardness that's beckoning him. Sapnap cries out above him, dropping his hand from George's head to hold himself up.

His tongue peeks out, sliding along Sapnap's covered dick slowly. He pulls the fabric even tighter against Sapnap, groaning at just how lewd it looks. A pearl of white pushes through the cotton, taunting George. He swipes his tongue across it, savoring the flavor of it and moaning. It's salty and tart, but it's so perfect.

Sapnap's cock twitches against his lips. "George, please."

George pulls back and tilts his head up at Sapnap. "Patience. I thought you were gonna be good for me?"

A stuttered breath falls from Sapnap's lips and he just nods. "Good. I'll be... Yeah..."

George licks his lips, dropping his head until his lips are pressing against Sapnap's soft inner thighs. He bites and nips, leaving even more hickeys. He's never been one to care about marking up his partners--always been on the other side of it and never liked to be covered in marks--but something about Sapnap makes George want to claim him and show everyone who he belongs to.

"Say you're mine." George sucks a harsh mark onto Sapnap's thigh.

"I'm yours!" Sapnap's voice is wobbly and rough. "George. Please. I'm yours."

George soaks in the admission, letting it roll over his body and take root in his bones. "So good and pretty for me." He drives his fingers into Sapnap's underwear, glancing up for permission and then raking them down once he has it.

Sapnap's dick springs out, red and hard and ready to be toyed with. It's beautiful and curved and George can't wait to have it settled on his tongue and pushed into the back of his throat. He throws the fabric to the side, not paying attention to where it lands as his eyes eat up the sight in front of him.

"Gonna suck you dry," he groans, touching along Sapnap's thighs again in an effort to control himself. "Gonna break you. Make you cry for me." Sapnap lets out a soft whine. "Yeah," George keeps going, stroking tanned skin and coarse body hair. "Make those pretty noises for me. You're gonna be good for me, aren't you? Gonna take everything I give to you and thank me for every little bit of it, right?"

Soft eyes watch him, completely riveted and giving George undivided attention. "George." Fuck, and isn't it hot that he can barely say anything more than George's name. Every time the word drops from his lips, it sends a shiver down the smaller man's spine.

"You gonna be good and fuck my face?" George stretches his tongue until it caresses Sapnap's balls that are pulled tightly against his body. "Gonna use my mouth like a fleshlight?"

Sapnap's hips buck up and George buries his face against dark pubes. The musky smell surrounds him and he inhales sharply to take it in even further. "Suck me, please." More pre-cum gathers at the bright red tip of his dick and George lets his tongue swipe out to catch it before it can roll down the shaft. "George, please. George."

He opens his mouth, accepting the very first inch of Sapnap's cock into his mouth and listening as the other man's breaths grow deeper and heavier around them. Big hands tangle in his hair. Sapnap doesn't push him, just holds on for the ride and squirms as George's talented tongue moves against his sensitive skin. 

George lets himself lean forward, taking more and more of Sapnap's dick into his mouth and then his throat until his lips are wrapped around the base. A sound rumbles through him, but gets muffled and vibrates around the thick cock that's filling his throat. Sapnap lets out a loud moan, digging his nails into George's scalp as his hips twitch.

George's eyes are closed, but he knows that if he could see Sapnap right now that he's be breathless. If he could step outside of his own body and watch them, he knows that he would see the nails covered in chipped polish scratching at his head and the strain on Sapnap's face as he tries not to fuck George's face. He can imagine just how tense the other man must be as he tries to control himself.

He pulls back, sputtering a bit and taking a sharp breath in. "You can do it, you know. I meant what I said. Use my mouth like a fleshlight, Sapnap."

Sapnap looks at him for a moment, face flushed a bright, rosy red and eyes glazed over with lust. He hesitates, surveys George's face apprehensively for a bit and then his grip on George's hair grows tighter and he gets a stupid little smile on his face. George opens his mouth as Sapnap lines it back up with the tip of his cock.

This time, George just sits there as Sapnap plunges his head onto his dick. He chokes with every stroke and thrust, but he revels in the feeling of it. George takes everything that Sapnap dishes out to him, letting his hands roam solid thighs and soft rolls on a hairy tummy. He's never felt this good sucking dick.

George drags his nails along Sapnap's skin, listening to the other man's hisses and moans as drool drips down his chin. He feels sloppy and wrecked and he's almost sure that he could cum just from this. 

"George!" Sapnap groans his name so beautifully as his hips stutter. 

He pushes his head back against Sapnap's grasp, choking and coughing when large hands release their grip on his hair. George licks his lips and looks up into Sapnap's worried eyes, giving him an easy smile. Tears slide down his cheeks. "You're doing great. Just needed a bit of air, okay?"

Sapnap nods, watching intently as George goes back to peppering gentle kisses all over Sapnap's inner thighs and lower stomach. He touches all over him, sucking even more little marks everywhere. Slowly, he makes his way up the other man's large body, staying on his knees as he reaches up for Sapnap's face.

"Kiss me, again." He tugs him down, shoving his tongue into Sapnap's mouth to make him taste his own pre-cum. George grabs Sapnap's hands, encouraging him to touch George through his shirt as they move their lips together. 

Sapnap's thick fingers curl up in the fabric of George's t-shirt, tugging the smaller man up until he's practically dangling above the ground, but neither of them give it a single thought passed George's flitting idea of Sapnap fucking him in the air. 

He has to admit that there is a certain appeal that comes along with their size difference. Not necessarily in their height--that's probably the one place that they're pretty similar--but in pure bulk and muscle and just everything else. Sapnap's shoulders are at least twice as wide as his, making George feel impossibly small. 

Every time he touches the other man's hands just reminds him of how different they are. George's fingers are soft and small, while Sapnap's are large and rough and covered in tough calluses from years of keeping other people safe. Years of being a warrior. All George has ever been is a figure head--a stand-in--for something and that never required him to use his hands. No, the only use for his hands has been exactly what they're doing now. Touching someone.

He wraps his hand around Sapnap's dick, swallowing the younger man's heady moan into his own mouth as he strokes the spit-slick skin. His fingers are just long enough to fit around Sapnap's girth and he wonders how much it would hurt to take him without lube, because he knows that there is no way either of them brought any.

Sapnap's cock twitches and their lips fall apart, but George just starts kissing at exposed flesh as Sapnap drops him back onto his knees. They watch each other, both knowing what's coming and excited for it. 

George kisses the tip, letting his tongue snake out to lap up the pre-cum that's been leaking out since they started this whole song and dance. In the back of his mind he thinks that they must have been going for at least an hour at this point and he notices just how sore his jaw is getting, but he fights through the pain as he slides his mouth back onto Sapnap's dick.

Thick thighs on either side of his head twitch. Sapnap's sounds get louder and breathier, the few words he manages to get out of his lips warning George of how close he is. George doesn't stop. He doesn't think. Just continues to jerk Sapnap off like it's his fucking job and drink down so much pre-cum that he's surprised there's still anything left.

By the time the first shot lands on his tongue, George is ready for it. He takes everything that Sapnap gives him, petting the other man's strong thighs through his entire orgasm and moaning against him when thick fingers tangle into his hair again. They aren't demanding, instead using his head as an anchor to keep himself afloat in the rocky sea of pleasure that wracks his entire body. Salty cum fills George's mouth and sinks down his throat without a second thought. 

When Sapnap's orgasm finally dies down and the last shot pumps weakly onto George's tongue, he pulls away and wipes the back of his wrist against his lips to get rid of the left over spit that lingers there. 

He slumps down, letting his ass settle between his feet and hanging his head as he gulps down the last bit of cum in his mouth. His breath is heavy as it leaves his chest and he can feel his shoulders rising and falling dramatically. 

Sapnap uses his grip on George's hair to lift his head back up and they both stare at each other for a moment before a soft smile breaks across Sapnap's grizzly, stubbled face. "You're pretty good at that."

George feels his cheeks flare up and he drags his tongue across his lips. "Lots of practice."

Steel takes over Sapnap's gaze for a brief moment before he seemingly shakes it off. He bites his lip, using his excess of strength to lift George up again until he's settled on Sapnap's lap. They press their noses together and close their eyes for a moment, taking in the air around them silently.

One of Sapnap's massive hands slides along the top of George's slim thigh until it finds his fingers, tangling them together and letting out a soft sigh against George's lips. In the afterglow, George forgets every single thing that he dislikes about the man he's on top of, instead only thinking about what just happened and what they could possibly do in the future. 

His head falls, landing gently on one of Sapnap's muscular shoulders as he feels consciousness start to fade. Even with the twitching erection that's trapped in his pants, all he can think about right now is sleep.


End file.
